Generally, these means for controlling thrusters are for example activated by a maneuvering operator for not only controlling the direction of displacement but also the displacement speed of this platform in a given direction.
It is not known that platforms of this type also equipped with particular functions allowing stabilization in position and further an action on the environment of the platform for pushing back objects such as blocks of ice or other objects and thus avoiding that the latter hit or damage the hull.
Platforms equipped with means of this nature are for example described in documents US 2010/0126401 and EP 2 167 374.
However these platforms are extremely difficult to control and the control means require a rather long reaction time which may be expressed by putting the platform in danger.